Left 4 Something
by A.Fox
Summary: The Left 4 Dead games didn't show all the groups of survivors...here's the stroy of how many fictional characters dealt with them, while finding their own safe zones.


(I don't own L4D, Monk, Winnie the Pooh, Peanuts, or Aqua Team Hunger Force.)

(Also, if you want great quality fanfiction, check out the Fics made by StrangePointOfView…trust me, their really, really great.) 

South Jersey Shore, 2010.

"GENTLEMEN, BEHOLD!" The booming voice of Dr. Weird yelled (oblivious to the fact that Steve and his wife had already left with the evacuation parties) eager to show off his latest invention.

What the mad doctor didn't realize was that a Boomer was right behind him.

But did he notice? Nooooo.

"MYAUTOMATED CHAIR THROWING MACHINE!"  
>The Boomer (who was about to puke on Doctor Weird) looked up and noticed said machine throw a chair at it (remember Doctor Weird was a brilliant but insane man so even if he invented something useful it'd probably shoot bizarre items at everyone around him.)<br>The freak got thrown into a wall due to the heavy easy chair smashing it there and causing it to explode.

Now given the large amount of Infected outside this would equal instant death for Weird…had it not been for this.  
>ZOMBIES ATTACKING? GOOD THING I PREPAED FOR THIS DAY!" He yelled, activating the nearby lever (how the Hell that just popped up I'll never know) and activated his emergency escape catapult (which he'd been standing on.)<br>The mad doctor got shot out of his home and off into the distance…but due to his being completely insane he's still alive.

In other Words had escaped.

St. Paul Minnesota 2010

Snoopy laid atop his doghouse, oblivious to the fact that the neighborhood evacuated itself a couple minutes ago and in the hurry Charlie Brown (much to his shock later) forgot Snoopy.

Though due to how much asleep he was he didn't realize it until a Jockey began howling near him.

Snoopy got up in a flash and (noticing the freak) pulled out a revolver and shot it dead.

Realizing he was hungry the beagle hopped down and waited for Charlie Brown to bring out his supperdish.

It took only half an hour for Snoopy to realize that Charlie Brown wasn't coming so he decided to enter the house to investigate.

The house was empty and Snoopy noticed that things were missing, yet it didn't look like a break in.

As he walked in he noticed a flyer, picking it up to read revealed something bizarre (which was probably the reason Charlie Brown left.)  
>"Green Flu Evacuation helicopters, you want them? Then go to the Great Mall. Warning: All are leaving at 2:30 PM."<br>Snoopy looked up at a nearby clock and realized that 2:30 was three hours ago.

Now Snoopy wasn't stupid but as lazy as he is, he had heard of the Green Flu and knew what it did and realizing this he realized that his laziness could have gotten him killed.

Suddenly a scent came in over the wind…Woodstock was asleep too.

Tiptoeing out of the house Snoopy slipped out of his house and over to Woodstock's nest a block away.

As he took Woodstock out of his comfy nest he heard crying a few feet away from him and noticed a crying girl.

Now while Snoopy knew about the Green Flu he didn't know about the Witches…so giving it a nice big lick probably wasn't the best idea.

The Witch rose up and glared at Snoopy…right before she attempted to slash him with her long sharp claws.

Snoopy yelped and ran off to the safety of his doghouse screaming (accidently alerting every infected for about a half mile) with the Witch close at his heels.

Scrambling onto his doghouse (Woodstock still not having woken up for some reason) and hurriedly put on his pilot helmet before taking to the air.

The World War I Flying Ace had escaped.

San Francisco 2010.

Sharona Fleming plodded along through San Francisco, now abandoned (mostly) due to the Green Flu.

Looking back she realized that when rumors of a highly contagious flu were going around it would have been better to stay with your family than go back to visit some friends.

Especially since said friends had already left town.

Groaning again she continued on her trek, clutching the bloodstained bat she'd already used to beat down about five infected tighter than she was before.

Turning a corner showed she was in some serious shit…running into a large crowd of infected can do that.

But just before she could run the sound of two AK-47s firing filled the air and she saw all the zombies fall down to what apparently was an orange blur.

In about a minute the blur stopped moving to reveal that the 'blur' was actually a three foot tall tiger with a tail that looked more like a spring, and he was also holding two AK-47s.

"Ha, further proof that zombie killing (and bouncing) are what Tigger's do best" the animal gloated.  
>Sharona was about to ask him a question when a suddenly a weird looking man (Dr. Weird crashed into Tigger and sent him at a wall.<p>

What also happened is that a burning doghouse rolled past her and off it flew a beagle in a pilot's helmet and a small yellow bird.

"Oh great" Sharona groaned "why do I have to be stuck with the weirdos?"  
>This was the beginning of a REALLY long day.<p> 


End file.
